Birchfall
Birchfall is a light brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :Birchkit is first seen in ''Midnight as a young kit. He and his siblings, Larchkit and Hollykit are born to Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Out of his siblings, he is the most daring and adventurous. ''Moonrise :In ''Moonrise, ThunderClan starts to run out of fresh-kill and one of Birchkit's siblings, Larchkit, dies of starvation and cold. ''Dawn :Birchkit's other sister, Hollykit, dies of starvation. After Hollykit's death, Cody, a kittypet caught by the construction workers that escaped with Leafpaw, helps to take care of him, feeding him and playing with him while she stays in ThunderClan. During the Great Journey he makes it known that he misses his kittypet friend, asking why she had to leave. He survived the Great Journey as the only kit in ThunderClan. Starlight :In ''Starlight, Birchkit first appeared alongside three ShadowClan kits, Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit, whom he was friends with. When the clans go to their new territories, Birchkit, along with Toadkit, Applekit, and Marshkit, don't want to leave because of their friendship. But Birchkit later has to leave and sadly says goodbye. Later on in the book, Birchkit attempts to catch a robin and almost falls over the edge of the quarry to his death. ''Twilight :Birchkit becomes the first kit to become an apprentice in ThunderClan's new territory. Ashfur, who is also his uncle, becomes his mentor. Whitepaw, the only other apprentice, helps him with apprentice duties and watches out for him. Sunset :Birchpaw and Whitepaw grow close to each other, being the only two apprentices in ThunderClan. :Birchpaw is sent out on an assessment by Ashfur, his mentor. Later, Ashfur sends Birchpaw to tell Firestar that Blackstar is waiting on Thunderclan territory, which led to Firestar getting caught in a fox trap. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In ''The Sight, Birchfall appears as a young warrior. During the beginning of The Sight, he has whitecough along with Brackenfur, but they both recover and go back to warrior duties. ''Dark River :In ''Dark River, Birchfall is on guard duty when Lionpaw and Jaypaw go to look at the stick by the lake. He tries to be wise and all-knowing, but he is still a young warrior. Earlier on in the book, Jaypaw pulls a thorn out of his paw just before Cinderpaw is injured. ''Outcast :Birchfall is mostly seen hanging around the newly-named Berrynose. When talking about the Great Journey, Birchfall mentions his ShadowClan friends, Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit, and wonders what happened to them. When Whitewing was given Icepaw as her apprentice, he, along with Berrynose, disagreed with Firestar's decision. Later. Birchfall and Berrynose go on a walk and cross the ShadowClan border. They are caught by Blackstar. Firestar is furious and makes them do apprentice duties for awhile. Eclipse :It is revealed that Birchfall and Whitewing were spending more time together and sharing tongues often, after Cinderpaw was gossiping with Hollypaw. Long Shadows :Whitewing was noted to be getting plump, with Birchfall circling around her proudly, indicating that Whitewing may be pregnant with his kits. It is confirmed at the end of the book when Birchfall says, "Think of the kits". Sunrise :Birchfall is chosen to go on the journey to find Sol. He almost dies twice and is worried about seeing Whitewing and his unborn kits. While at the sun-drown-place, he nearly drowns. He's saved and mutters, "I thought I was on my way to StarClan for sure." On the way back, he finds sheep wool and brings some to camp for Whitewing and his unborn kits. At the end of the book, he has two daughters, Dovekit and Ivykit. While they are being born he is tense and continually glancing at Berrynose, whose mate, Honeyfern, died earlier in the book. Character Pixels File:Birchfall.apprentice.png| Apprentice Version File:Birchfall.png| Warrior Version Family Members '''Mate': :Whitewing Living (As of Sunrise) Daughters: :Dovekit Living (As of Sunrise) :Ivykit Living (As of Sunrise) Father: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of Sunrise) Uncle: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence Unknown Sisters: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcepawRevealed as Ferncloud's daughter in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Sunrise) Brothers: :FoxpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in The Sight, pg 6: Living (As of Sunrise) :ShrewpawRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed as Ferncloud's son in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandmother: :Brindleface Deceased,Verified StarClan member Nieces: :RosekitRevealed as Spiderlegs's daughter in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Sunrise) Nephew: :ToadkitRevealed as Spiderleg's son in Outcast, pg 13: Living (As of Sunrise) Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brackenfur: Living (as of Sunrise) :Brightheart: Living (as of Sunrise) :Thornclaw: Living (as of Sunrise) :Molepaw: Deceased, suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Poppyfrost: Living (as of Sunrise) :Cinderheart: Living (as of Sunrise) :Whitewing: Living (as of Sunrise) Tree References Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Moonrise characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Kit Category:Apprentices Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters